Quiero conocerte
by LoveIsAllWeNeed01
Summary: One-shoot: Bella empieza a trabajar en una editorial, y su jefe es un hombre muy guapo llamado Edward Cullen, este al principio se muestra amable, pero algo hace que cambie su forma de comportarse ¿qué será?


**Bueno, este es mi primer one-shoot, espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía**

…

BPOV

Hoy comenzaba a trabajar en una editorial como traductora de libros. La editorial se llama Cullen & Co y es una de las más conocidas del país. En mi entrevista de trabajo estaba el que sería mi jefe, no lo recuerdo muy bien pero sí recuerdo que era muy guapo, por lo visto yo haría las traducciones y él corregiría los errores que pudiera tener.

Estaba muy nerviosa, ya que era mi primer trabajo puesto que había terminado hace poco la universidad. Me alegraba muchísimo que me hubiesen dado este trabajo, ya que no tenía experiencia laboral y había mucha gente, que fue a entrevistarse el mismo día que yo, que tenía mucha experiencia.

Me miré al espejo para ver si me veía profesional y me gustó lo que vi. No es que sea una chica muy guapa y con muy buen cuerpo, de hecho era bastante normal. Tengo el pelo castaño oscuro, el cual me recogí en un moño para parecer profesional. Tengo los ojos marrones y muy grandes. Y soy muy delgada, bastante para mi gusto. Me había vestido con una falda tipo lápiz de color azul marino y una camisa de manga larga blanca, como calzado llevaba unos tacones azul marino no muy altos, ya que soy bastante torpe.

Fui a la editorial andando, ya que estaba cerca de mi casa. Llegué al trabajo con 5 minutos de adelanto y me acerqué a una secretaria que había allí.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan, la nueva traductora- me presenté a la chica que había allí, se veía que era joven y llevaba libros de universidad, por lo que supuse que trabajaba allí para pagarse los estudios.

-Bienvenida Isabella, yo soy Ángela Webber, cualquier duda que tengas me puedes preguntar- me dijo con una sonrisa, se veía que era amable- iré contigo a tu despacho, el cual comparte con el señor Cullen- le agradecí con una sonrisa su gesto y la seguí al que sería mi despacho. Cuando llegamos tocó en la puerta y escuchamos una voz suave, pero a la vez varonil, que nos dijo que pasásemos- señor Cullen ya ha llegado la nueva traductora, Isabella- me presentó en ese momento.

-Buenos días señor Cullen- saludé tímidamente ante la intensa mirada que me estaba dando. Ángela se fue en ese momento diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Buenos días Isabella, me puedes llamar por mi nombre de pila, me llamo Edward- me dio una sonrisa que casi hizo que babeara.

-Claro Edward, a mí me puedes llamar Bella, me gusta más que Isabella- le dije sonriéndole, él ensanchó la sonrisa y asintió.

Estuvimos trabajando toda la mañana tan arduamente que no nos enteramos de que era la hora del almuerzo hasta que recibí un mensaje al móvil. Era de mi amiga Rose.

**-Hey trabajadora, ¿tienes tiempo para almorzar conmigo? Estoy en un bar cerca de tu trabajo, se llama Amanecer. Avísame (K)**

-Parece que ya es la hora de comer, puedes ir con tu amiga si quieres- me dijo Edward, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba detrás de mí y de que había leído el mensaje- yo también voy a salir a comer, tienes una hora- dicho esto se fue rápidamente.

El bar que me dijo Rose estaba a 2 minutos de mi trabajo. Cuando llegué vi a Rose hablando con el camarero, parecía fastidiada.

-Cariño, ya has llegado- me extrañó que me dijese cariño, nunca me había hablado así.

-Hola, ¿qué tal el día?- saludé y me iba a sentar cuando ella se levantó y me abrazó y me susurró al oído "sígueme el rollo", luego me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien, ya iba a pedir, pero me alegro que hayas llegado antes, así escoges tú-

Miré el menú rápidamente y le dije al camarero, el cual me miraba horrorizado, que me trajese el menú del día. Rose ya había pedido las bebidas, que eran botellas de agua. El camarero asintió y se fue murmurando algo como "vaya desperdicio", no le hice caso.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estabas tan cariñosa?- le pregunté intrigada.

-Bueno, puede que le haya dicho al camarero pesado que estaba esperando a mi novia- me dijo aguantando la risa. Yo no me pude controlar y me reí a carcajada limpia ¿quién se podría creer eso viniendo de ella?

-¿Y se lo creyó?-

-Pues sí, casi me río en su cara al ver la expresión de espanto que puso- ya no aguantó la risa y empezó a reírse conmigo. Después de un rato paramos, llegó el camarero con nuestras comidas y empezamos a hablar de nuestro día. Ella había estado de compras toda la mañana y me dijo que había conocido a una persona muy interesante mientras desayunaba en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad.

-¿Y hablaste con él?-

-Claro que sí, ya tengo su número y todo- no me extrañó para nada, Rose era así.

Yo le conté cómo había transcurrido mi mañana y llegó un punto en que ella parecía que iba a explotar si no me hacía una pregunta.

-Pregunta ya si quieres, lo que sea- le dije cuando vi que estaba al borde de la histeria.

-Creía que no me lo dirías nunca. Cuando fuiste a la entrevista me dijiste que tu jefe es muy guapo pero que no te fijaste bien, cuéntame cómo es ¿habéis hablado mucho?- me preguntó impacientemente.

-Pues no hemos hablado mucho, y es perfecto físicamente, parece un adonis. Es alto, tiene el pelo de un color broncíneo y con aspecto despeinado, y tiene unos ojos esmeraldas hipnotizantes- le dije suspirando.

-Te gusta- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Bueno, no sé nada de él…- empecé a hablar pero me cortó.

-Lo importante es que te atraiga, después puedes saber cómo es de carácter si hablas con él de otra cosa que no sea trabajo- me dijo sonriendo – y ve por él-

Al poco rato pedimos la cuenta y el camarero pesado nos miró de una forma extraña.

-¿Por qué no os habéis besado si sois novias?-nos preguntó para ver si era mentira lo que le habíamos dicho.

Rose se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios, no me gustó pero no dije nada, todo porque nos dejara en paz.

-¿Contento?- le preguntó Rose con cara de suficiencia. Dicho esto nos fuimos, nos despedimos en la puerta, me dijo que lo sentía, acepté sus disculpas y me fui a mi trabajo.

Cuando llegué, Edward ya estaba allí. Levantó la cabeza y me miró con una expresión muy rara, parecía decepcionado y molesto, no entendía por qué tenía esa cara.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien con tu "amiga"?-dijo en un tono raro la palabra amiga, pero intenté que no me molestara, era mi jefe.

-Si-después de eso seguimos trabajando toda la tarde y cuando iba a irme llegó un joven muy guapo, aunque no tanto como Edward. Cuando me vio me dio una mirada envenenada y fue a hablar con Edward.

-Hermano ya es tu hora de salida ¿no?- le preguntó ansioso, parecía que yo le caía mal.

-Sí, espera a que recoja las cosas y nos vamos a casa- le dijo, para después mirarme- ella es la nueva traductora, se llama Isabella Swan, Isabella este es mi hermano Emmet-dijo con tono molesto.

-Encantada de conocerte- le dije ofreciéndole la mano, pero él me ignoró y ambos se fueron en ese momento.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Toda la semana la pasé trabajando con Edward, pero aunque trabajábamos juntos no hablábamos casi nada. A este paso no sabría nada de cómo es él, ya que conmigo parecía serio pero cuando llegaba otra persona se mostraba amable y atento.

Era de noche y ya había llegado a casa, aunque era viernes no tenía pensado salir. En ese momento me llamó Rose.

-Bella ¿a qué no sabes qué es lo que le pasaba al chico que conocí la semana pasada y el cuál no me devolvía las llamadas?- me preguntó impacientemente.

-No, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Tenía miedo de llamarte?- yo también estaba impaciente, Rose había llamado varias veces a ese chico y él no le respondía.

-Pues resulta que pensaba que estaba saliendo con alguien- no entendí cómo había llegado a pensar eso- con una chica – agregó con tono avergonzado.

Me empecé a reír a carcajada limpia ¿cómo podía pensar alguien eso?

-Yo no me río Bella- Rose sonaba muy seria- me ha dicho que me vio la semana pasada mientras iba con su hermano por la calle, dice que yo estaba en un restaurante besando a una morena. Al principio le dije que estaba loco pero luego recordé que la semana pasada nos besamos y deduje que nos había visto- cuando dijo esto paré de reír, no me gustaba que yo fuera indirectamente la causante de que Rose estuviese toda la semana preocupada.

-Lo siento Rose, supongo que le has dicho la verdad-

-No pasa nada, sí le he dicho la verdad y me ha pedido que salgamos esta noche- había cambiado de humor completamente.

-Eso es genial, me alegro por ti- estaba muy contenta por Rose.

-Bueno, tal vez dijo que te invitase para disculparse contigo- me extrañé por eso- y también va a ir su hermano, estoy yendo ahora mismo a tu casa, en un momento llego- y con eso colgó.

A los 5 min llegó Rose.

-¿Dónde se supone que vamos a ir?- ni siquiera me había dicho eso.

-Vamos a ir a un restaurante muy bonito que, por cierto, está cerca de aquí-

Nos arreglamos las dos, teníamos que estar a las 10 y eran las 8 cuando llegó Rose. Ella había llevado ropa para las dos y me ayudó con el peinado y el maquillaje adecuados.

Ella llevaba un vestido lila muy bonito, era corto, palabra de honor, debajo del pecho tenía un cinturón de pedrería plateado. Llevaba unos tacones a juego y llevaba el pelo suelto y maquillaje natural.

Yo llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico, era corto y tenía una sola manga, era muy estrecho y la manga llegaba hasta el codo, con una apertura que me dejaba ver el brazo. Llevaba tacones a juego y llevaba el pelo suelto, con una diadema y maquillaje natural, como Rose,

Fuimos al restaurante en coche, aunque era cerca de mi casa ya llegábamos tarde y no nos iba a dar tiempo a llegar andando.

Entramos al restaurante y Rose dijo al maître que éramos las acompañantes de Emmet Cullen. Yo no sabía que ese era el chico, era el hermano de Edward, por eso me miraba molesto el otro día, pensaba que era la novia de la chica que le gustaba.

-El señor Emmet Cullen sólo espera una acompañante- pensé que me tendría que ir y maldije a Emmet, pero siguió hablando- me dijo que vendrían dos señoritas y que le dijese a la señorita Isabella Swan que tenía otra mesa- por lo menos no tendría que hacer de sujetavelas.

-Por favor acompáñeme señorita Rosalie- mi amiga le siguió y yo me quedé esperando que viniese por mí, cuando llegó me dijo que le acompañase, pero no me llevó por el mismo lugar sino que me llevó a un reservado. Cuando llegué me sorprendí al ver que sólo había una mesa y que en ella estaba sentado Edward Cullen, el cual estaba muy elegante vestido, guapísimo. Me miró sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ahora mismo vendrán a atenderle- dicho esto se fue.

-Hola Bella, espero poder llamarte así, deja que de diga que estás hermosísima- me cogió la mano a través de la mesa y me dio un beso en ella.

-Hola Edward, no esperaba encontrarte aquí- dije frunciendo el ceño e ignorando lo demás que había dicho, él se había comportado frío durante toda la semana.

-Creo que debería disculparme contigo por…- no pudo seguir hablando porque llegó el camarero. Pedimos la comida y cuando se fue el camarero volvió a hablarme- déjame decirte que hay una excusa para la manera en la que me he comportado, aunque no sé si te agradará-

-Dime lo que sea, no creo que digas algo que empeore la imagen que tengo de ti- en realidad no tenía ninguna imagen de él, pero quería que me dijese lo que fuera que me quisiese decir.

-Verás, empecé a comportarme de esa manera el viernes pasado porque te vi con tu amiga en el restaurante, ya me ha explicado Emmet todo lo que ocurrió y eso me ha hecho sentirme peor por tratarte así toda la semana- paró un momento y después continuó hablando- no es que me cayera mal que te gustaran las mujeres, yo respeto ese pensamiento es sólo que tú me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi, que no fue el día de la entrevista. Un día te vi mientras estaba de compras con mi hermana y me pareciste muy guapa, pero lo que más me gustó fue la forma con la que te comportaste con un niño que se tropezó contigo y te llenó de chocolate la camisa, hiciste ver que no había pasado nada y le compraste otro chocolate- para este momento no sabía qué es lo que me quería decir.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con tu comportamiento de esta semana?-

-Bueno es que te contraté, aparte de por tus estudios y tus calificaciones porque quería conocerte y saber si esa atracción física que sentí podía llegar a algo más- suspiró y se puso más nervioso- por favor Bella, no sabes cómo me sentí cuando te vi con tu amiga, sentí que se me rompía el corazón, por eso te traté así, si te hablaba fríamente y no más de lo necesario a lo mejor no me enamoraría de ti, pero tú seguías siendo igual de buena y no pude evitar el sentimiento que ha aflorado en mi corazón- hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que yo también sentía algo fuerte por él- por favor Bella, déjame conocerte mejor y hacer que te enamores de mí- me pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-Yo también querría conocerte mejor, tú también me has atraído desde el primer momento en que te vi- contesté sonriendo y él también sonrió.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando y, al final me acompañó a mi casa, ya que había ido en el coche de Rose al restaurante.

Vino siguiéndome hasta la puerta y nos miramos intensamente a los ojos.

-No suelo hacer esto en las primeras citas, pero tú eres alguien especial y me he dado cuenta de que te quiero- dicho esto me agarró de la nuca y la cintura y me besó dulcemente. Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos, fue el mejor beso de mi vida, por ahora.

-Yo también me he dado cuenta de que te quiero- le dije sonriendo y él sonrió aún más de lo que estaba después del beso.

-Entonces espero que respondas lo que yo quiero a mi siguiente pregunta- cogió aire, se veía nervioso- se que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me preguntó con una mirada ansiosa.

-Claro que sí- dije sonriendo, pero la sonrisa me duró poco, ya que a los 2 segundo de haber dicho el sí me volvió a besar, esta vez más intensamente que antes.

…

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Dejadme vuestros comentarios si queréis para saber si os ha gustado o no.**

**Un beso **


End file.
